Magnetism
by Asuka Kimi
Summary: Sequel of "Not in Job description". How to be a Guardian of someone who has everything? Obviously babysitting him with twisted love is part of the job, and help finding him a potential love interest, or so Reborn says.
1. Chapter 1

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

Good day readers,

I'm back with the sequel of "Not in Job Description". I had some problem with the rating for this one, so it will be at the T-rate for now.

* * *

 **1\. What the little bird brings**

* * *

 _"Sorry, for burdening you with this."_ Tsuna had told him with a melancholic smile. He knew it was there before getting replaced by a totally fake one despite looking convincing enough.

Brows furrowed, Reborn sighed and gazed outside, where the present time seven-years-younger version of said brunet was engaging in a comical conversation with his self-proclaimed right-hand man on a bench in the wide garden two floors below. It had been three years since Tsuna moved to Italy. The hitman brushed his thumb over a bullet hidden in the pocket of his suit pants, it was orange in color and frozen, _sealed_ by the future Tsuna, who then entrusted it to him.

 _"You will know what to do with it when the time comes. After all, Reborn is the World's Strongest Hitman."_

In that bullet was Tsuna's memory. No, it was _Decimo's memory_ , the one who had formulated that legendary plan of bringing his younger-self to the future to defeat Byakuran once and for all. He had found it odd, but now with this, his earlier confusion was cleared. Decimo had spared his younger-self from knowing something in that future. The Arcobaleno's miracle couldn't affect Tsuna because a certain someone had foreseen that and prevented his own younger-self from receiving any memory from early days to the time they switched. Verde was someone who had no interest in something he already knew, no wonder why only _him_ had brushed it off when they were discussing about the confusing detail among themselves. He should have considered that possibility first, because who else could create the special bullet to keep Decimo from truly dying when both Irie Shoichi and Spanner were still too far away in that future? And if he had already created one, why not something else on _that person_ 's order. But, why did he do that if he wanted his younger-self to know anyway? The time was not right? Something could change Tsuna if used wrong?

"REBORN!" Tsuna screamed next to his left ear.

Reborn smacked the brunet away from him. "I hear you. Back off, your face is too close."

"Liar! I called you five times before you hit me!" Tsuna snapped, rubbing his swollen cheek.

Reborn blinked. Maybe he had been too distracted by his musing after all, for Tsuna to sneak up on him like this.

Tsuna stared at his tutor curiously. "What's that about?"

"What's what?" Reborn countered challengingly, being his usual evasive and difficult self.

Tsuna glared, sulking and crossed his arms with a huff. Then he grinned evilly, hands on his hips. "Tell me what ails you, this is Neo Primo's order."

Reborn slugged Tsuna on his other cheek.

"OW! You dare hitting your Boss?!"

"Yes, when he's abusing his authority."

Reborn glanced at Tsuna from the corner of his eyes as the other walked beside him on their way to lunch, talking about mundane things, oblivious to his inner thought. Something… could _change_ Tsuna?

 _Distasteful._

He gripped the bullet tighter. If _the time_ never came… He frowned. Being the World's Strongest Hitman had its quirk, his instinct also knew when he needed not to use it anymore…

"You look like you are plotting a perfect murder again." Tsuna pointed out.

"What are you talking about," Reborn tilted his head, giving Tsuna _the look_ and a suggestive smirk. "Everything I do, I do it for you." He had dropped his voice to a certain low timbre that would unfailingly result in the whole room of his personal rabid fangirls to melt on the spot. How could Reborn pull that off with his squeaky childish voice Tsuna never knew and never wanted to know.

The young Vongola shivered, paling rapidly and backing away a little. "I have no idea what Bianchi and other women see in those eyes of yours, but this really freaks me out!"

"Is that so," Reborn blinked, adopted his blank face and shrugged dismissively, "Too bad. I guess you are still way too young to fully appreciate the world of adults then."

"Who want that!" Tsuna shouted, obviously miffed (most likely from being teased by someone looked like a kid about who was actually older.)

"At this rate," Reborn sighed dramatically, "You won't be able to continue the line of your noble blood. Primo will be very sad…"

"I'm only eighteen!" Tsuna reminded him in exasperation. It was not the first time this topic presented between them.

Reborn stared antagonistically. "So what? At least go dating someone. I'm embarrassed for you. How many dinner invitations you declined from both men and women? People have already started believing you are an asexual in our Vongola's Private Channel. Tell me at least you did ask Gokudera to read it for you even when you had been reading your important paperwork."

"That's what. No. You always do just to spite me. I'm not interested in any of them! What the hell is _that_?! I don't really want to know and will be very content if Hayato-kun never offers to do it!" Tsuna threw his hands in the air in annoyance. Gods knew his fingers were going to fall off soon not from doing paperwork but writing refusal and apology letters to send back to wherever the invitations came from.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Still pinning after a certain Sasagawa Kyoko I see," He remarked.

Expectedly a blush almost covered Tsuna's entire face.

 _What an idiot._

Who would leave home at early morning hour to visit a girl at that time wasn't close to be anywhere further than a friend to himself? He should have tailed that future-Tsuna three years ago if only to get a glimpse of whoever it was the Boss had been so desperately wanting to see before his time ran out.

But his Boss had winked at him over-mischievously, _"No peeping, and belated Happy Birthday to you, Reborn,"_ before flying away and he just couldn't disobey when Tsuna had said it like that. It seemed even _him_ got totally manipulated in less than ten words too. Besides he couldn't hope to catch up with that speed, so looked like it was a lost cause. Sigh.

* * *

"Let's go back to Namimori."

 _Clank._

Tsuna stared at the fork and knife he had dropped on his half-eaten meal and turned to Reborn warily. The onlookers held their breath, not daring to make a noise. "What do you want?" The young Boss asked cautiously.

"It's been long since the last time you paid your mother a visit and even longer since you had any extensive vacation. Nice occasion too with Valentine is coming up." Reborn suggested casually, sipping his steamy espresso.

"Kufufufu, are we competing on who will receive the most chocolate this year too?" Mukuro laughed menacingly, already forming a plan to win (aka: rematch).

"You're on. I got dropped out last year only because my nose bled too much!" Lambo took the bait readily.

"Hmph! You all combine couldn't even reach one-tenth of Juudaime's chocolate presents last year!" Gokudera sniffed.

"Well, Tsuna ranks first in the most popular Boss not only among his subordinates but also his peers. One of the reasons is because he's single and available. The weather was nice that day when Fuuta told us about it." Reborn reminded them.

Gokudera nodded and wiped a tear of joy from the corner of his eyes. "I'm so happy and honored living under the same roof with him. Not only that, I am also his trusty right-hand man!"

"Um… excuse me?" Tsuna smiled, eyes twitching, irritated from being talked about as if he was not sitting at the same table as them.

"Don't worry Juudaime!" Gokudera turned to his beloved Boss, winked and gave him a thumb up, "I'll blow everyone to bits and protect your chastity with my life like last years!"

"No… that's the last thing I need from you again…" Tsuna muttered under his breath, recalling damage bills from Gokudera's upgrade bombs _and_ Sistema C.A.I. last year and the year before. He did not feel too happy seeing the left-over debris of what used to be his favorite fountain and a quarter of the garden (though he didn't bother with this one since the design hadn't impressed him that much). "Hayato-kun, I would be very appreciated if you can accompany Chrome and especially your sister until this holiday of sweets is over. Keep Bianchi away from Reborn for a while. As much as I know you love their cooking, I am unable to join you in helping them taste-test any chocolate this year," Tsuna said aloud, ignored Reborn's hidden smirk from his left. He delicately ran the knife over his Salisbury steak, cutting a small bite size and helping himself back to his meal now that he was done talking. He didn't look in Gokudera's direction when the silver hair male fell face first on his luckily empty plate, unconscious at the mention of his sibling.

"Kufufufu, I have told you it will spare us a lot of energy if only you accept my offer to be your date for the day and, for the remaining days of the year, too." Mukuro sent the shrinking Tsuna _the look_ , only managed to get the brunet turned his face away from his blatant advance.

"No thank you too," Tsuna rejected, inching away from the dangerous stare directing at him, "If you have forgotten, Fuuta also said you rank fourth in the world creepiest Mafioso."

Mukuro shrugged, still laughing under his breath. "It's not my fault they couldn't understand the depth of my love."

"I don't want to know about it."

"Have I told you this tale, Vongola, when I was nine, there was this lady—"

"I'm calling Chrome," Tsuna gestured with his hand at a steward behind him, "Get me a phone."

Mukuro immediately changed the topic. "Kufufufu, you should eat your food before it gets cold, Vongola."

"Talking about Chrome-nee," Lambo gnawed his spoon thoughtfully after licking clean the ice-cream of his desert, "Anyone knows more than her message saying she'll return earlier than expected?" A collective head shaking answered him. "Hmm…"

"Well, we'll know when she returns," Gokudera waved it off and turned to Tsuna with a wide grin, "Right, Juuda—!" —that soon got replaced by a scowl.

Tsuna and Mukuro were giving each other glances. It was as if they conversed in their own language that only required the movement of their eyes. Truth to be told, each of them had their own way to talk to Tsuna privately even if they were in a room with many people. This was just Tsuna and Mukuro's way to go about it, like Tsuna was the only one who Gokudera ever shared his own language which he had created by himself.

"What a troublesome girl, she doesn't say anything else even to me." Mukuro sighed.

Tsuna pinched the area between his brows, not really up for any surprise with his current mood. "She sounded more excited than she has already been. And since she's keeping it a secret, it can only be something about…"

"You." Mukuro finished for him, put his elbow on the table and propped his chin on the back of his hand. "Kufufufu, I can't wait to see the pre-Valentine present she's bringing back soon."

"Vongola, you are not keeping a mistress who happened to be parenting your potential heir or heiress outside these walls that Chrome-nee might have tumbled upon them, are you?" Lambo questioned suspiciously.

"WHA—!?" Tsuna choked on his wine, he coughed several times before raising his voice in terror, "Lambo! What have you been eating for breakfast?!"

"Just a thought, you don't look like I've hit the bull's-eye and no one's buying it… too bad," Lambo drawled in boredom, lazily shifted his gaze to Gokudera sitting beside him who slumped in his chair looking as if he was breathing out his soul from his mouth, "Ah, someone is."

"… Juudaime's child, no, children, Juudaime's… heir… chastity…failed… innocence…" They caught bits and pieces from Gokudera's trembling voice, the rest of his gibberish was unable to be deciphered as human language.

"Hayato-kun, please stop believing in what you heard!" A distress Tsuna shook the silver hair male from his right to no avail and after a sigh, he decided to leave the other be.

"Well, it's settled then. With Chrome's return we all will go back to Namimori for a Valentine vacation." Reborn announced, "This is an emergency mission. Finding Tsuna's potential love interest and a possibly permanent Valentine."

"My WHAT?! Don't decide it yourself!" Tsuna snapped but there was no anger behind his voice. He could tell when he was targeted to make an excuse for his inner circle getaway. Besides, he missed his hometown already from the moment Reborn mentioned it. His mentor raised an all-knowing eyebrow at him. Tsuna glared back halfheartedly for still being read too easy.

As if reading Tsuna's thought, Reborn went on condescendingly, "Well, it's because I'm the World's Strongest Hitman." He still sounded like a snotty brat. Three years hardly did any miracle to his grow spurt since his curse had been lifted.

When coming down to Reborn and Tsuna's private conversation in a crowd, it was obviously the way they could read each other's thought by silent watchful gazes and the understanding of hidden feelings behind casual banters. Though only Reborn knew what he was doing while Tsuna unconsciously did it.

"But why Namimori all of a sudden?" Tsuna questioned, "Knowing you, Mafia Land would be more to your liking."

"This is about _you_. Knowing you, a homemade breakfast and lunch and dinner prepared by your mother is more than enough. Besides, there is really something that actually can't be bought by money even when we have all the money to purchase practically everything for you here." Reborn traced the rim of his coffee cup with his thumb thoughtfully before adding, "I have taken a liking to her cooking too."

Come to think of it, Reborn did have a soft spot for his mother, too. Everyone did. So Tsuna saw no reason to push him anymore. "Fine," The Boss conceded, "If Chrome has no problem with it then we can go as soon as she's ready. I still have some last-minute reports to take care of and that's it."

Gokudera perked up, "The one you told me earlier Juudaime?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna responded absentmindedly, "Apparently there really is a disturbance within the Chiavarone Mansion."

"Oh?" That quipped Reborn's interest.

"Hm? I thought I told you earlier on the way here?" Tsuna squinted at Reborn in confusion, "Their scouts caught something in the camera. It was a mystery how it managed to get pass the guards surrounding the area."

Reborn winced inwardly. He had been occupied with something else to pay attention to that. Obviously Tsuna-matter was more important than something didn't sound like a life-threatening situation to the Chiavarone. For all he cared, Dino could have forgotten to maintain his security system if Tsuna deemed _only_ Chrome was enough since he had hardly ever assigned her on any solo mission and even so, he would ask one of his male Guardians to accompany her. It was not that the Vongola doubted his only female Mist Guardian, more like he doubted the place she supposed to go was not as safe as the information they had gathered. Needless to say, despite the destination was in the property of a Vongola's ally, Chrome had been very excited with her first true solo assignment if her daily quick reports buzzing on their private chatroom were anything to go by. No one had the heart to tell the bubbling girl her beloved Boss had Lambo, Mukuro, Gokudera and even Reborn on standby and ready to ship all of them to the Chiavarone to hack her out of there undetected if his protective-radar courtesy of Vongola Hyper Intuition ever went off.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Hadn't you already sent Chrome to help them with that?"

"Yes. That information came in together with her early return notice." Tsuna tilted his head, frowning at his untouched parfait that looked like a mountain of multicolored ice-cream scoops, and marshmallows, and cookies, and fat. "Lambo, want to help me with this all by yourself?"

"Seriously?!" Lambo squealed, grinning excitedly. He immediately grabbed his spoon, eyes shining like Christmas when Tsuna motioned a maid to send the treat over to him. "You are the best, Great Lord Vongola!"

Tsuna smiled. _If it makes you happy…_

"She's back," Mukuro stated, sensing Chrome's approach.

The brunet left his seat, "Well then, let's come gree—"

 _"Mi~dori~ tana~ biku~ Namimori no~"_

Brown eyes widened at the familiar song and the voice that sang it.

"Wha—!?" Gokudera stood abruptly and looked around, in a more prominent disbelief state than his Boss.

"Well well… now that's nostalgic," Lambo remarked, picking up the spoon had slipped from his fingers when the initial shock wore off.

Tsuna walked over to the nearest window as if on a trance, whispered softly to himself how impossible this was. Maybe he didn't sleep enough last night, or the stress of today's paperwork was getting to him, or that he should have listened to Reborn as he was told the paperwork wouldn't run off if he went to sleep when it was time to sleep. He put a hesitant hand on the cold glass and pushed the balcony doors open with a little too much force, caused them to burst open loudly, startled the house workers around the room even if they all had been gawking at his behavior like hawks.

Tsuna found it hard to breath as the back of his eyes stung, he stood rooted to the spot and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

The all too familiar small yellow canary tilted his head at him.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna breathed out, a hint of frost in his slightly strangle voice.

"You know me better than that, Tsunayoshi. You of all people can tell this is not an illusion." Mukuro said, already stood behind Tsuna when the other called his name.

Tsuna lowered and shook his head once, sounding tired, "This is too much."

"I'm back," Chrome said from the doorway, looking to her right where Tsuna and Mukuro were.

"Leave us," Reborn sharply ordered the maids and stewards with narrow eyes.

All the servants scurried off, closed the grand door after them and ran to do their other chores, not daring to stay in same rooms as the Lord and Master of the House when he was having his moment.

Chrome raised a hand to brush back her shoulder-length hair. The loose strands revealed a small yellow canary nesting on the crook where her neck met shoulder for warmth. "This little one got pass Chiavarone's security and the original one," Her gaze fixed on the canary on the balcony in front of Tsuna, "Followed him not long after I arrived at the Chiavarone Mansion. They didn't seem like wanting to alert the people there so I decided it was an unintentional development on their part. I took them back with me as soon as I told Dino Chiavarone a plausible excuse, after his subordinates failed to catch anything else on the screens." She walked to the left side of the table where Reborn situated and sat down on the seat next to Mukuro's. The canary hopped from her shoulder to Reborn's waiting palm, chirping and flapping his wings excitedly.

Onyx eyes blinked, unreadable gaze shifted from Chrome, to Gokudera, and finally settled on Tsuna's back.

"Reborn…-san?" Gokudera called uncertainly, still not sure how to take this situation.

"They were told to ' _find the former students of our Namimori Middle'_ from their owner," Reborn told them slowly, not taking his gaze from Tsuna, "But only the original one carries the true message."

"Then…" Gokudera bit his thumb, glancing at Tsuna and the canary in Reborn's hand anxiously. "It's our first clue of… _him_ after three years…?"

Not a single person around Tsuna dared to speak the name in his presence. Hibari Kyouya had vanished three years ago after he returned Tsuna home on the latter's birthday. No one and nothing could trace back to that man, even with the Vongola at Tsuna's disposal. God knew they all had gone to hell picking Tsuna up from the shock when one newbie from a lower rank squad carelessly wondered if the person they were searching even real (no one ever saw that guy again as if he hadn't been real.) It would have been easy if Tsuna threw a fit or cried until he was too tired to rage anymore. No, the silence was neither depressing. It was downright _terrifying_ to the Guardians had come with him as well as the Varia (since they had planned to give Tsuna a heart-attack greeting, turned out they were the one got heart-attacked instead, included Xanxus.) Before long people within the Vongola's vicinity realized how they had been the fools who took that normally clumsy and animated Tsuna for granted, because dealing with this too-perfect-Boss hadn't been their cup of tea. They didn't want a robot or any unfeeling living being that looked like him.

Even though Xanxus didn't say it, after the fight with Bermuda, his view on the young and rightful Vongola heir had changed. Seeing this silent one irked him to the point he always picked fight with Tsuna and everyone could see how he tried to get any kind of reaction out of the brunet. That was ironically the starting of their weird friendship, or something like that. Together with their Boss, the Varia one after another formed a kind of strange bond with the Tenth Vongola Boss. If Tsuna's Guardians (minus Mukuro) mostly listened to him, the Varia (like Mukuro) openly talked back to him until he shut them up efficiently that might be the result of his time spending with Reborn. Xanxus had sneered, "You trashes are doubting a _Vongola Sky,_ the same one that damn Ring you worshipped chose." But they all could hear the relief sigh in his voice too subtle it was obvious.

There was this blackmail material going around somewhere, that one night the Varia Boss was inebriated after drinking with Tsuna and left a 'love confession' that brought Lussuria to tears. Something sounded like, "If you're angry then yell at us, we'll be damn sure to spat back at you. If you get bored then I'll be your opponent. If you want to take assassinate mission, go find the stupid shark. I never touch my paperwork, that trash did them for me anyway. Fuck the paperwork, we are not businessmen. Leave them to the old man since he has too much time to go around the world lately. I don't know about you but I'm tired of answering his frilly postcards, who the hell sends postcards anymore!?" Tsuna had listened as he continued draining the rest of the ultra-rare liquor Xanxus brought back from his most recent mission with a soft smile, therefore the one who kept the original record could only be him. No one knew this since they were still busy investigating if their sample copies were just a bad scam, because they only got bits and pieces of the whole thing. Asking the Varia leader sounded like a death wish so no one ever tried.

Currently Nono was on highest bidding for that original record at ten million.

When asked, Tsuna tilted his head and innocently told them maybe the person only wanted to show off that he owned something priceless and had no intention to auction it, because it belonged to that person only. Xanxus took a really long mission that month and didn't come back for another month. Though he would send Tsuna anonymous postcards daily in secret, not frilly, but black with two words _"GO DIE!"_ in bright red font like fresh dribbling blood. And Tsuna always sent back a white postcard neatly handwritten telling the other male to _"be safe and come back soon"_ with his name properly signed. That worked every time he needed to assign the Varia leader on an urgent matter, or when he merely wanted them to have a meal together. Squalo had taken to calling Tsuna as "Boss" because only the Neo Primo could pull off such a phenomenon like talking Xanxus into doing his own paperwork. The rest soon followed, minus Leviathan who could only view Xanxus as his Boss so he addressed Tsuna as his "Lord", but no one cared.

As for Iemitsu, instead of sharing anything, Tsuna had told him over the door of his room that he'd better fuck off, go back to Namimori and took care of his mother for him because she was all alone now instead of bothering the son who had no need for him at the moment. Still held some grudges from that one certain time resulted in him beaten Iemitsu in front of Tsuna, Reborn had wholeheartedly used the chance to rub salt to the new bleeding wound and told the heartbroken father that he should be proud of his own son. Because Tsuna might have become the Boss they originally wanted him to be.

Reborn kept his second thought to himself. Hibari Kyouya's disappearance had ended up both good and bad. The event pushed Tsuna closer to those he would never dare to approach before if he could help it and, dared he presume, won them over. He wouldn't use the words "mellow out", but it could be described as "forcing close" a too large gap between the young Tsuna's current self and his mature demeanor only seen when his student entered Hyper Dying Will mode. There were glimpses of the old Tsuna from time to time, but those had been rare and only showed to no one but the people he could trust with his life, namely Reborn, his Guardians, the Varia and the Ninth. So Tsuna was definitely getting better, nowhere close to revert to his much-loved childish self, but better nonetheless.

Inside, the hitman was hating every moment of this. He missed the old Tsuna, but he couldn't bring himself to accept only that part as the whole personality of Tsuna. They were only familiar with this one when Tsuna had been fighting against his enemies. Now those calm narrow eyes looked at them on daily basis and that collected personality was keeping too much within himself so, apparently, easygoing and talkative sharing mood must have not come along with this unique package of high qualities. The change was just too sudden, they all needed time to adjust and hopefully, one day Tsuna would forgive them all for being ignorant far too long.

It only took months for them to realize Tsuna was still the Tsuna they knew. He forgave fast, he got familiar with the new life in Italy fast, he took on everything fast. Most importantly, he was still protective and cared for each of them all the same.

So, as long as the name _Hibari Kyouya_ never got brought up in Tsuna's presence, the days passed by in relatively peace.

"Little animal! Little animal!" Hibird chirped, flapped his wings and landed on Tsuna's shoulder. "Late! Late!"

"What? What's that crazy bird talking about?!" Gokudera clicked his tongue, running a hand through his hair in frustration, still at lost.

Reborn frowned. That was kind of too vague for a message. _Late?_

"We are going back to Namimori." Tsuna said for the first time, looked up at the lone cloud floating in the clear sky, "I don't want to be late for school."

Mukuro turned around and wordlessly left the room, mouthing _"he is smiling"_ to the others on his way out.

* * *

Vongola's Private Channel.

[Important Announcement]: Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your usual host Ribbon-sensei. Today has issued our newest mission: to find him a permanent Valentine. Feel free to discuss with your over-friendly most trusted friends here. Just remember to refrain from all means of sharing and talking about your inspiring wet dreams, no one wants to know, and some of us need to keep our lunch happy where it was for a long flight to Namimori very soon. I'll be right back after I'm done polishing my gun and feeding Leon. Ciaosu.

* * *

"Chrome," Mukuro stood looking at the garden from the balcony, addressed the girl who was double-checking his luggage on his bed.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." Chrome replied almost mechanically, making sure she wasn't missing anything he would definitely _not_ need for the stay in Namimori. She spotted a red tie with bright green polka dots stuck away almost out of sight if one was not knowing where it was to look… hmm. Her visible eye uncharacteristically narrowed sharply and quicker than the eyes could see, made a quick work of eliminating the tie before her fellow Mist Guardian could notice. The thing was swiftly replaced by a black one imprinted with zigzag pattern running vertically along its length that would turned into a glossy deep indigo color when seeing from right angles under the light.

"Why do we need to find when one perfect candidate is standing right here, so close and not really so far at all?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." The yellow pants mournfully kissed its short life a brief goodbye to join with its frilly pink dress shirt friend just departed not long ago. Luckily, she had gone shopping due to boredom while bossing the Chiavarone men around as she bided her time to go home with the Hibirds.

TBC.

* * *

A/N:

I had fun writing about the awkward bromance of Tsuna and Xanxus, because, well, it's fun! I'm sorry for anyone who likes Mr. Iemitsu, I know he loves Tsuna and trusts his son's ability and has high hope in him and all, personally I view Reborn as a way better father figure to Tsuna (and more). Beside, Tsuna did fall into a list of persons to become an Arcobaleno (first place), I presume he would have been a Sky Arcobaleno - the Arcobaleno Boss. So to Reborn, Tsuna is always special more than anyone else, even rivals with Luce, Aria and Yuni combine maybe?

And I can't surmise Tsuna's relationship with everyone in one chapter, that's too much and would end up too long. I will get to the others eventually. And yes, to Hibari, this is a Hibari x Tsuna fanfiction after all. Just not all flowers and rainbows.

I watched "Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children" recently, and to be honest, I wonder why everything often went bad when the movie isn't loyal to the original book. That aside, a thought did cross my mind if I put the KHR's characters to the story's setting and it got messed up real bad. Like... Hibari was a bird (Miss Peregrine), but Miss Peregrine has special power to control time (ten-year-bazooka) so... a combination of Hibari and ten-year-bazooka... ugh, I hope I am not the only one go fangirling with tyl!Hibari when he first appeared in the Future Arc. But that's only an idea which I am not going to touch anytime soon. I'm in no position to write more than two different stories at a time (personally I know writing one story to completion is hellish enough.) So yeah, hopefully someone would pick the idea and went with it, maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **2\. The wind that moves the cloud**

* * *

On contrary to popular belief, Rokudo Mukuro was the Vongola Tenth Boss's favorite, not his Right-hand man Gokudera Hayato, not the ever-cheerful Yamamoto Takeshi, not the extremely noisy Sasagawa Ryohei, not the shy but strong-willed Chrome Rokudo, and of course not ever the cold and aloof Hibari Kyouya. The first person who was extremely unlucky that night to walk in on them, was none other than the Cloud Guardian himself. He didn't catch them missing any article of clothing as they were going at it like mammals in heat. No. It was the way Tsuna leaned his head on Mukuro's shoulder while the two _cuddling_ on the lounge before the fireplace way pass midnight. The fact that Tsuna startled when Hibari cleared his throat to announce his unexpected return from a recent mission said several things. One amongst those things was that Tsuna trusted Mukuro enough to lower his guard completely that he didn't pick up the new presence had been standing at the doorway watching them for a while. Hibari didn't let the flare of envy show in his face when both turned to look at him, nor there was any indication that he had heard Tsuna softly told Mukuro "I don't know what to do with him," when the latter had stated "You can hold him, too," before both lapsed into companionable silence until he decided it was time to interrupt. It didn't take a fool to know the object of their quiet discussion had been him, for the Boss looked at him with a flash of guilt and then unable to meet his eyes any longer than the single instant when their eyes locked, lips parted with an apology that was unsaid but lingered in the air.

Hibari knew he had been pushing Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Purposely broke numerous expensive antiques practically littered everywhere in the Vongola Mansion. Exhibited more than the necessary amount of his power when hunting uninvited guests and destroyed a part of the Vongola Boss's favorite garden on top of over half the living quarters of the West Wing. Refused to cooperate with the squads that had come to his aid on specific order of their Boss, creating more mess than the said Boss could be comfortable with dealing afterward. Spending more and more time moping around the Chiavarone Estate than the Vongola Headquarters that had roused some to question the whereabouts of his loyalty. Nothing sort of punishment came to him as a result of the former deeds so he ceased acting like a child throwing a fit when not receiving all the attention he wanted since the conscience of guilt already became too noisy to bear. And stuck with the later to put a temporary long distance between him and the Vongola Sky, finding himself in the embrace of another one in the process. He smiled sardonically one night as he watched Dino sleeping soundly beside him. How two Skies could be so different, yet the same.

"If I tell you to betray Vongola and Sawada Tsunayoshi, what will you choose?" Hibari had questioned Dino on one drunken night that would be their last.

"I will betray my own family, my brother and his family, and die for you."

The words were sincerely bittersweet and they both knew how many would kill themselves thousand and one times and again just to hear it from him. Hibari had hoped that was only the liquor speaking from Dino's mouth. He stared at his Vongola Ring long into the night when the blond slept away, unnoticed of his departure. He closed his eyes, already reached his decision.

Hibari didn't look up when the door of his room opened and closed. Quiet footsteps approached as he was sitting on the bed and loosening his tie. He blinked slowly at Sawada Tsunayoshi in silent askance. It was quite late and the brunet looked too much awake for someone who should be sleeping.

 _"Kiss me."_

It was not a request. Sawada Tsunayoshi always requested him in everything. This was the first. He noticed the clenching fists, the slight trembling frame, the furrowing brows and hard line downward of the tight-pressed lips, on a face showing displeasure that could have frozen all the minions living in the entire vicinity under the Vongola brand.

At full height he easily towered over the brunet, as did everyone else. A single step was all it took to eliminate their personal bubbles. A slight dip of his head caused his lips to brush the smooth and cold left cheek softly. As soon as the contact initiated, it was over when he pulled back and straightened up. "Is that all?" He drawled with a disinterest tilt of his head.

Brown eyes narrowed more, looking at him in defiance, _challenging_ … as the heat glare was directing at a visible love bite had been exposed when it was not carefully covered by his shirt collar with the absence of his tie.

"Hn." And he had the object of his madness under him on the bed he had occupied alone so many nights since he left Namimori to come to this foreign country. He didn't ask to be granted entrance, he easily invaded it when the other was too shock to know what was happening. The corner of his mouth twisted into what could be a smile when a strangle noise escaped his captive as their tongue danced, too clumsily on the other party. When one of his hands slithered under transparently thin shirt in search for skin, brown eyes snapped open, wide, and hands immediately pushed him away. He let it happen, watching impassively at the flustered face gasping for air, unfocused brown eyes looked at something behind his left shoulder just so the gaze wouldn't meet his. Sawada Tsunayoshi went rigid when he put his hands on either side of his, efficiently trapping the Boss between himself and the bed. "You don't know…" He whispered nearby a reddened ear, emphasizing each word, "What you are asking of me, and how to take it."

Hibari drew back and walked leisurely to his wardrobe, grabbed the first nightwear he sighted. "You could just tell me how much my… _insubordination_ bothers you," He stated, and closed the bathroom door after him, leaving the motionless brunet alone on his bed.

By the time he came back, there was no one in his room but himself.

.

.

.

He removed the Vongola Ring and placed it on his bedside table before he turned around and walked out of the Vongola. Dino had made him the Vongola Cloud Guardian, not Sawada Tsunayoshi. Therefore none had enough rights to keep him.

He hadn't expected to see Rokudo Mukuro leaning on the wall, facing his room door. _"Don't push him."_

The corner of his lips curled up in an empty smirk. "Not anymore," Hibari told the other when he passed him. That was as close as admitting defeat he would let himself verbalize in the presence of this man.

"He has no need to bind you, because you can never escape his embrace in the first place," The carnivore told him when he was by the gate, disappointed onyx eyes shadowed by his black fedora.

"Maybe." He didn't know why he had responded as he walked pass the Arcobaleno. It could be his acknowledgement that he was just running away. By this time he had commanded his mind and body to do what he knew very well to protect his heart from getting damaged any further by someone who didn't do anything wrong.

Hibari Kyouya merely, had fallen for someone who couldn't wholly… love him back.

 _Goodbye, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

.

.

.

 _"Da quanto tempo che non ci vediamo, il mio Nuvola."_

A gun shot.

Pain…

 _"Welcome home. By my side."_

… And darkness.

.

.

.

"Kiss me."

He opened his eyes to look at Sawada Tsunayoshi, whose lap cushioning his head, whose fingers had been running in his hair. There was a Byakuran doing world domination out there while they were idling here, enjoying each other's company after years apart, completely at ease.

Hibari sat up and looked into those brown eyes, still expressive after all these years living in this dark side of the world. He lifted his hand to ghost his fingers on the smooth cheek, warming up under his touch, and traversed to the back, tangled in the deep rich bronze color hair that he deliberately took time to marvel at its soft texture despite the appearance could easily lead many to believe no small amount of hair product was at work to keep most strand stood up like that of a rebellious teenager.

His lids lowered but not to the point of hindering his sight of the other person. He angled his head, pulled the Boss closer by the hand on his nape, and brushed their mouth softly against each other. It was until Hibari felt hands circle his neck that he applied pressure to the kiss, but not too much to deter an attempt to push away. It was until a firm weight straddled his lap that he wrapped his other arm around the low back, tightened his hold, to keep Sawada Tsunayoshi where he wanted him.

His responses to kisses and touches and how easily he accepted what was given to him spoke of a habitual experience where one engaged in these acts for many times enough to know what to expect. A dark realization flashed by his mind, the mismatched eyes and irritatingly ridiculous laughter, but Hibari himself had also been in the arms of other, he was not exactly a victim to fill any complain.

But again, they were experiencing something new.

He had never left any mark of love on Dino like the blond had done to him, seeing how those would easily be erased by Tetsu who carefully concealed the fact that he was a Sun Flame user, and an excellent one.

He stared at the swollen flesh where he had bitten moments ago, and wondered how long it would stay on the Vongola Boss who had just offered him his life to compensate for their wounded hearts.

Hands caressed his cheeks, refocused his sight toward the soft eyes of dark chocolate hue. Gaze that was distinctively bittersweet looked at him with no small amount of adoration together something he might have totally missed long ago. Had he overseen everything that should have been so obvious in the first place?

"You are _My_ Cloud Guardian, I could only cling into that delusion of ownership to keep you close to me even when you can easily drift away… to _another_ Sky."

 _I couldn't take my eyes off you, and have never stopped willing you to look at me._ _Only at_ me _._

"I could have killed anyone but him… for having you the way _I_ want."

 _Don't you know I never started a kiss with him, only received his affections that I want the one who showed it to me was you?_

"I looked at you and wonder if you always resent me for binding you here. You always walked faster when you were leaving."

Going back _. That had been how I unconsciously preferred to your side whenever someone asked where I am heading._

"I envy how easy he can say those three words to you, and how many times I heard he told you just that. I would have repeated those words every second I see you if only I had no fear that might just push you away instead of having you bitten me to death like you did him."

 _Imagine that would be enough to freeze me on the spot and I then, had to pray you couldn't hear how fast my heart was beating when I see the truth in your eyes and, don't know what to do._

"Say it." Hibari dared.

"I love you." The Boss said without hesitation, no hint of doubt, unaffected by fear.

 _I don't know what to do, what else can I do aside from…_ "I love you," _Too._

"I will win." The conviction whispered against his lips, "Byakuran and, _your heart_. This time, it will be just _Tsunayoshi and Kyouya_."

The corner of his mouth curled up. "Just now, I remember how I have fallen… for _you_."

The pout directed at him was boyish and childish, but it didn't make the brunet any less attractive in his eyes. "So unfair! I can't even realize when I start going crazy when I am not seeing you around…"

"Ah, that must be the day I left."

"No. That was the day my worst nightmare come true."

Hibari tilted his head. "There were more?"

"Not important anymore," The brunet shook his head and pulled him impossibly closer, "If the worst had already happened, then I'm going to make the best of it happen too."

"And it is?" The taller of the two pressed.

"You."

.

.

.

"Gokudera Hayato can be his Right-hand. I have his body in more ways than my original intention. Because of that, I know only you have his _heart_." Mukuro told him as they stood staring each other down, at the airport where he would return to Namimori. "He wants to start over with you, and unfortunately I can't have that."

His eyes narrowed at the implication but he said nothing.

"This time, one tiny wrong move of yours will make him mine, Hibari Kyouya."

.

.

.

He opened his eyes slowly, careful of the source that woke him up from distant dream. The first few tiny flecks of morning sunlight bathed his reposing form on the veranda, where he often found it was easier to sleep than a soft bed with warm blankets.

"Good morning, Kyouya-san." A familiar voice greeted him before its owner took a long sip of his drink. The same green tea that had been their mutual favorite for as long as they knew each other, not only because of the calming scent but also its taste that was both bitter and sweet at the same time.

"Why did you make me remember." He demanded, blinked once at the clear blue sky and decided he didn't want to open his eyes yet. He could hear the chirping of his canaries not too far and whistled to gather them at his side.

"You wouldn't want to repeat the same mistake, Kyouya-san. Besides," The former Storm Arcobaleno shifted his gaze toward him with a parental smile, "It is more entertaining to be your opponent when you have obtained the previous ten years long of battle knowledge, experience and power within one and a half year."

The younger of the two, by true age and not by physical appearance, closed his eyes with a haughty "hn".

"Kyouya-san, the wind makes the cloud move." Fon chuckled, looking fondly at the silent male, "All the wind does, is giving the cloud a push it needs so it won't stray from the right path for too long."

Like a cat, Kyouya yawned widely, still keeping his eyes close while his pet birds snuggled him.

"A good friend of mine during dark days contacted earlier. He seems worry about his favorite charge. The boy hardly slept and ate even less these days." Fon skillfully hid his mirth when he noticed a very unnoticeable twitch in the other's profile at the mention of _that_ certain someone. "It saddens me knowing the person who contributed most to my freedom hasn't been doing well. I hope all will be fine for him… _soon_."

Kyouya was no longer there.

"Oh, you really should listen when someone is talking to you, Kyouya-san. Especially when I am about to tell you how beautiful his smile was, at the sight of a little canary." The former Storm Arcobaleno chuckled softly and raised his tea cup toward the sky. "But you can view it anytime with that tiny camera attached to your very first Hibird before the battery runs out."

* * *

"If you dare move your pitiful ass back here for another time, I'm kicking you out of the country and feed your rotten bones to the sharks! Fuck off!" Xanxus snarled at Tsuna, brandished one of his guns at the attendant who paled rapidly as he was running to the group surrounding the Neo Primo.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! What the fuck do you want, TRASH!" Squalo growled, waved his sword dangerously at the poor servant's face, efficiently halted him from approaching any further and lost his life before he knew what hit him, most likely got burned to death by the Flame of Rage.

"Oh no~ you poor thing, don't come any closer or even _I_ don't feel like keeping your corpse in one piece~!" Lussuria dramatically pointed his manicured index-finger at the same man.

"You possibly terrorize him into glossophobia," Tsuna sighed at the overenergetic display of extremely obnoxious protectiveness, relieved that his Guardians didn't choose to join in the spooky fest too. He looked at the unfortunate soul empathetically and offered a kind smile (that apparently only caused both the Varia and Guardians became even more murderous at the horrified man, while Chrome and Reborn stared blankly.) "How can I help you?" Tsuna questioned courteously, oblivious to the sight behind his back when he moved away from his personal homicidal squad to approach the trembling house worker.

The servant dared to open his mouth despite he was shaking very badly. "N-N-N-Neo… P-P-Pri—!"

"Can you hurry up? You are wasting Neo Primo's time here." Gokudera snapped impatiently.

"U-U-Uuuumm… ChiavaroneBosshascomeNeoPrimoSir!" The man squeaked in one breath, lucky for him he didn't bite his own tongue in the process.

Tsuna frowned, looking troubled at the news. "I… see."

"No you don't," Xanxus remarked coldly behind the servant, his gun barrel now digging in the man's skull, "You never heard any fucking thing from this trash and you have already left before it got here. Or the thing is, this trash never exists here in the first place to back up the Chiavarone trashes' claim of seeing it run off to look for you." He removed the safety and was about to pull the trigger.

"Don't." Tsuna stopped him.

"Then go."

Tsuna regarded the Varia Leader silently before he smiled. "Thank you."

"If you take your damn time," Xanxus grinned threateningly, "There won't be any trash left to save by the time you come back."

"I expect at the very least you can find an equal amount of replacements then, if they are unable to meet your needs." Tsuna countered easily, knowing how the other man hate scouting job, even when it had been Fran in the past.

Xanxus scoffed, turned around and walked back to the Mansion, waving over his shoulder as he went.

"I'll send you postcards every day, so remember to answer all of them!" Tsuna called after the retreating man.

"Shut up! Learn to text on your own fucking phone!"

"Hey, did he just admit he wants to get a text message on the phone?" Squalo asked the gaping speechless Lussuria, in equal disbelief.

"Geeez, he's so demanding!" Tsuna huffed, dropped the hand he had put on his hip before looking at Squalo with a serious expression that eliminated the easygoing air earlier. "I'm counting on you."

It was the white hair man's turn to grin sadistically. "Sure thing."

"You shouldn't spoil him too much or he'll get fat. Take him out of the house when he's just lounging around, a short walk will do. I'll send the Kobe beef when I get there." Tsuna instructed. "And take note of his blood sugar. If possible make him see a doctor regularly, don't get too dependent on the Sun Flame unless necessary."

Lussuria was in tears and it didn't take long before he buried his nose in a tissue and blew on it noisily, and started wailing his eternal adoration to the sweetheart Vongola.

"And _I_ am the one spoiling him?" Squalo muttered under his breath, nearly turning blue from the amount of sugar on display by his own flamboyant teammate. Idly he wondered if Lussuria was more likely the one in needed of an immediate blood sugar checking, or himself… to see a dentist just in case, since he feared he was going to get a cavity very soon. Aloud he droned dismissively to Tsuna, "Okay, okay, anything you say."

There was a soft _ding_ from Tsuna's phone. _"Just fuck off already!"_ It read. The brunet blinked at his new text message and raised an eyebrow at the familiar figure glaring at him from the second floor next to a smiling Nono, who was waving in his direction. "Well then," He tapped a quick reply then pocketed his phone and waved back, "I'm going. Tell the others I say welcome home and sorry about the short notice."

"Yeah." Squalo acknowledged in a more somber tone.

"See you soon~ Godly Boss!" Lussuria sniffed tearfully and blew his nose again in his rainbow color handkerchief.

Tsuna nodded and turned around to his waiting Guardians and Reborn, took lead of the brief walk toward the waiting aircraft. "Let's go."

 _Back to Namimori, where_ that person _is waiting… for me._

* * *

"Little animal," Hibari whispered to the sky.

* * *

Tsuna shifted his head to look outside the window, the cloud was near. "Hibari-san."

* * *

Vongola's Private Channel.

[Announcement]: Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your usual host Ribbon-sensei. We had hacked into our self-proclaimed best Vongola Underground Network just to spite its leader because I wanted to, and from there I have gotten information about the new recruit of this one night club is a hot stuff who can sing and actually wrote the songs too. This is where we, those who have safely arrived at Namimori, are heading since we couldn't just go off to bed like good children on a vacation. It is too early to disturb the Sawadas' neighborhood, and most importantly Mama, who needs her good sleep to welcome her son home at a more decent hour. Now we will be off to enjoy our first day of vacation in Namimori and _may_ get back to you if we somehow miraculously managed to not get owned by the Yamamoto's _sake_ and _sashimi_ first, also let us not forget about the hotpots and _wagyu_. Ciaosu.

[Breaking News]: Your beloved Boss has shipped you all his early Valentine chocolates from Japan because he was paranoid that it would be late whenever you got it if he sent them out any later. Each present would of course include his personal handwritten letter to you all as the years before. Be grateful he always had you in mind, and he did all these things after kindly asking us to have fun in Namimori. So rake your brain to write something back and start scouting your White Day presents for him now. Obviously he had meant to keep this a secret but I feel like spoiling it for you so good luck convincing him you don't know anything about his pleasant surprise. Don't worry, the chocolate is top quality money can buy. I would know because I'm eating mine as I am writing to you all. Again greetings from Namimori. Ciaosu.

* * *

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! What did you do that for?!" Squalo growled, spun around to face Xanxus after the latter scored a direct hit at the back of his head with a full wine glass. Needless to say the Varia Captain wouldn't be too happy with his new pink head as soon as he spotted himself in a mirror later.

"How much does it cost for us to hire ourselves to annihilate one of our own?" Xanxus grinned borderline murderously.

"If I am assuming the same target as yours. All the shipments from Japan. You may, no, you _will_ definitely be made to do everything about paperwork for an indefinite time. A certain someone will most likely ignore and pissed at you for another indefinite time. And most important of all, we will FAIL." Squalo snarled.

Xanxus threw his newly refilled wine glass at Squalo. This time the white hair man saw it coming his way so due to common sense, he dodged.

The Varia Boss casually pulled out his phone and read his new text message. He scoffed and pocketed it, then stood up fully intended to find his next unlucky victim for target practice.

That left the Varia Second-in-Command gaping at his back. "Oi," Squalo called the silent presence had been lurking around the lounge room, "Did he just…"

A materialized Mammon flew over and handed him the camera. After several taps on the screen, the device started playing from when Xanxus was reading his text until the former Arcobaleno tapped on the screen once more to make the video speed slow down. There, they both once again witnessed a tiny twist at the corner of his mouth, without the usual malice often plastered on his face by default, before it quickly turned into the familiar sneer they all knew of as if he had caught himself on time.

"… Holy… cow…!" Squalo exhaled, shaking his head to make sure his eyesight had just not failed him… again.

"There is more," Mammon urged, practically shoved the camera at Squalo's face in impatience. This time it recorded from an angle behind Xanxus's shoulder, focused at what was displaying on the cellphone.

Squalo blinked, eyes wide, before he directed his gaze at the close door where his Boss had gone off not long ago. "I'm going to bed and sleep this off." He decided, but not making a move.

"How much do you think these clips will make?" Mammon asked nonchalantly.

"Your life. Why did you think he left? Because he didn't want you to see his reply, idiot."

"… Che. No fun." But then again… maybe the one of Squalo opened and closed his mouth like a fish would at least sell well. The clips were not free for watching.

* * *

Tsuna barely opened his eyes as he groped around searching for his cellphone and sighed in relief when he blindly caught the device before it fell off the bedside table. "When will they make something that unlock itself at voice command?" He slurred sleepily under his breath, moving his hand around the phone this time in search for the fingerprint sensor, still trying to salvage several more seconds of eyes closing bliss. And actually dozed off while doing so.

It was a little over three hours later that the Vongola blinked his eyes open, confused as to why he woke up. Until he heard the low battery warning tune from his cellphone. He frowned, not remembered leaving it on. He squinted at the screen until his attention focused on an unread text message. He chuckled at the content and looked at the time before pressing call.

"What?" The other line snapped.

"How much did you drink?" He asked, unable to hide his amusement when sleep had not fully abandoned him yet, in fact, it was coming back with a stronger wave.

Silence.

Tsuna waited patiently for the more vocal response, eyes closed with a sleepy smile.

"… Go to sleep," Xanxus grumbled almost sulkily, at last.

"Mmhmm…" The line abruptly went dead because Tsuna's phone had shutdown itself.

Xanxus looked around himself, on high alert like a hawk, before he let out a relief sigh. Truth to be told he nearly dropped his phone when Tsuna called, because he had been staring blankly at their text messages.

 _"It's night here. Goodnight."_

 _"Buona notte, Cioccolato."_

TBC.

* * *

A/N:

(Italian) _Buona notte, Cioccolato. = Good night, Chocolate.  
_

I'm having serious problem with Xanxus and Squalo's extremely potty mouth while trying to keep them in-character. I hope I hadn't already destroyed anyone's general personality at this point.

Reply to Guests' reviews:

To the 1st Guest: Thank you, I hope you also enjoy this chapter too.

To Anna: Thank you.

To the 2nd Guest: Thank you very much. I was wondering if I've been playing favoritism with Reborn (but it is hard not to, for the same point you have pointed out.) Adding with a fact that the bond between Tsuna and Reborn is one of the strongests in KHR doesn't help Iemitsu's case any. And I'm happy you like the relationship of Tsuna and Xanxus in my story, there are still more of their bromance will pop up along the way later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

* * *

 **3\. Long time no see**

* * *

Tsuna carefully stepped over the heap in front of his room door, praying that it wouldn't suddenly open its mismatched eyes and lunged at him like they did in the horror movies. When that was done, he gingerly looked over his shoulder at Mukuro, and resisted the urge to breath out in relief that his Mist Guardian was still out cool. He didn't really want to know how the man had ended up there. Judging by one small footprint on the back of that signature pineapple head, the tale had Reborn's involvement somewhere along its epilogue. That was as far as Tsuna would be willing to figure out just to make sure the place hadn't been under attack during his sleep.

The young noble made it to the living room. While the sight greeted him would have reduced his younger self to a screeching loudspeaker, it did little to change his outward expression aside from stilling him for near half a minute. That was the time he needed to calculate on how to deal with this situation.

Reborn. Being a hitman he should have waken from feeling the stare Tsuna was giving him, but he still sat there with fedora over his face, slept on like a child at his age. Tsuna picked him up from the armchair, cradled him in the most scandalous way schoolgirls often squealed with each other in delight when they talked about prince charming. Only when Tsuna tucked him in did Reborn squinted his eyes a little and let loose a grunt, before slurring out tiredly, "Tsuna…"

Frowning at the overly childish tone, Tsuna kneeled by the bed and gently applied circling pressure on the small temple with his thumb to test Reborn's current state of mind. "How much did you all drink behind my back?" His voice was barely audible, had not the heart to put Reborn through the agony of hangover any more than the other was already feeling by now.

"Tsuna…" Reborn mumbled again, not appeared like he heard the question with his eyes closed, "…I hate this…"

Finger stopped mid-caressing but Tsuna resumed the motion again when Reborn unconsciously, and needily, nudged his fingertip.

"… want… Tsuna… like before…"

The Vongola settled to stay with his tutor a little longer before he moved back to the living room and carried his female Mist Guardian to her room, attended to her same as he did Reborn. He left his Lightning and Storm Guardians sprawling themselves on the sofa in a particular way that would be more harmful to their neck whenever they woke up. It was good enough to serve as Lambo's punishment for making Chrome sleep sitting most likely the whole time while he cushioned his head on her lap and Gokudera's for letting it happen.

* * *

As the car speeded away, instead of asking where they were heading, Nana leaned comfortably on the leather chair and shifted her head to take in her son's profile. The silence was strangely awkward when there was nothing to fill the silence now that Tsuna had to concentrate on the road as he should. His eyes had become narrow and she noticed in disheartenment that the childish trails of him from their usual long-distance banters were completely absented, replaced by a serious expression that was so foreign to her. Despite they kept in touch these three years, there was always a part of her mourned the fact that he was growing up away from her. The first year had been the hardest when all she wanted was asking him to come home to her every time he called.

"I miss you."

Nana turned her gaze to the front to hide her startle at his sudden conversation. They had stopped at a red light. "I miss you too, Tsu-kun," She whispered, "And the others."

Tsuna gave her a brief glance before driving again when the light turned green. "They are still sleeping. Reborn was barely awake when I left. They will be up and join us before lunch."

Nana smiled. She didn't mind the others but she would love to have some private time with her son before the house became too crowdy.

The younger Sawada smirked a little. "Knowing Reborn, he most likely will terrorize every living thing in the house the moment he feels like himself again. Because that's how he is."

"Don't be rude, Tsu-kun." She admonished but the uncontrollable twitching at the corner of her lips betrayed her amusement anyway.

"Thank you Kaa-san," Tsuna said, causing his mother to look at him in surprise, "For accepting Reborn into my life."

Her smile widened. "I'm glad I did, Tsu-kun."

* * *

They immediately knew it was him the moment his car parked a little to the left side of the entrance. After all the color of red guaranteed attention to its owner, who was a young attractive brunet. Hours ago he had come alone until a child in black suit topped with black fedora joined him. Several staffs had been heartbroken assuming the child was his son, until all was right in the world again after some tidbits of their conversation were eavesdropped by those who had been close enough to hear while trying to focus on answering his queries about what their department had to offer. Surely no father and son called each other by names that casual and there was no familial gesture at all. They didn't even hold hands!

This time he rounded the front of his car after stepping out and opened the passenger door. The soft smile he gave his mysterious recipient, like last time, was the cause of a severe heart-melting pheromone again. Those hearts promptly got broken once again at the sight of a lady who put her hand on his arm, and together the two walked in their store. They saw she said something in response to what he told her, when she hesitatingly looked around the inferior of the place, her blush only deepened.

"Reborn approved of the chocolate they are selling here so I think you should be able to choose what you want for… _him_." Tsuna stressed, he could feel his left eye twitching from the restrain he had placed upon himself to not just snap "useless old man", for her sake.

Nana sighed. She knew despite these three years spending together in Italy, the relationship between her son and her husband didn't improve much. Tsuna never made any attempt to hide it. Talking about it with him only made the rift become more prominent. Even when he was in good mood, a mention of Iemitsu was all it took to chase everything positive away, leaving an icy Tsuna in its wake.

"He should be grateful that he still has a wife while people can't take their eyes off you." Tsuna continued, nodding his thank at the guards who had opened the glass double-door for them.

For the first time Nana noticed the subtle glances in their direction and unable to hide her fluster in self-consciousness. She was wearing the pale yellow high collar long sleeves sweater, it went well with the wool trench coat matched the dark beige color of the wrap skirt flowing down to her ankles, black leather boots finished the touch for a brief outing trip in the early February cold weather. They had been presents from Tsuna on various holiday occasions the year before. Tsuna hadn't said anything when he saw her earlier and she didn't press him. She had been a little dejected by his lack of concern, inwardly thinking a short remark would be nice… But he chose now, when they were in a public place? She shouldn't have forgotten to be careful of what you wished for! "You couldn't be more wrong," Nana told her son softly, only loud enough to reach his ears, "They are looking at you, Tsu-kun."

"They must have realized me from earlier," Tsuna replied nonchalantly, already used to the staring during these recent years on the receiving end of some more dangerous ones.

"You came here before?" Nana questioned in confusion. Tsuna only told her their flight landed too early so he decided to let the others do what they wanted until the sun was up.

"This place opened overnight, so it seems," Was all Tsuna offered for an elaboration. His younger self would have launched into a long ranting about how he got them off his back for a while to do some Valentine shopping but Reborn tailed him anyway, because that was one of his hobbies. "Actually, I am hoping you wouldn't mind joining me for a cup of hot chocolate later. The atmosphere here is nice enough for breakfast and a short rest after walking around."

That immediately put a smile on Nana's face. "Why would I mind?"

"Well then," Tsuna nodded courteously, "Shall we?"

"Tsu-kun, you are such a gentleman I wish I was twenty years younger and not your mother!" She giggled behind her hand.

Tsuna tilted his head, blinking innocently. "I know I am charming."

"Oh now you are not humble at all," Nana swatted her son playfully and looped her hand around his elbow again.

The younger male gave his mother a side-glance smile, pleased that she was completely at ease and forgot about the looks they were still getting. Now to do some arrangements while she would be busy choosing a chocolaty treat for her husband. She wanted they both to be in this together, so he made her a deal. She chose what she thought best, and he would pay for it. That was as far as Tsuna could tolerate the situation, for her sake.

* * *

Vongola's Private Channel.

[Quick update]: Sufficed to say that was the night we would never forget for the rest of our life. Ciaosu.

Five minutes after the newest announcement, a Vongola Nono got bombarded by the whole Italy branch for an emergency vacation. Xanxus was all too happy to fire at everything had legs with his trusty pair of guns to scare people off the old man… while secretly submitting his own personal assignment request, to make sure there was not an illegitimate Vongola blood currently being conceived in Namimori. Unfortunately or fortunately, his mail was read and promptly received a one-way ticket to the trash bin by none other than Iemitsu Sawada who conveniently sat at Nono's laptop, doing the mundane paperwork for the predecessor Vongola Boss.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been standing there but when he was aware of his surroundings, Tsuna immediately tensed on reflex. Only by remembering who should be with him, he relaxed a little.

"This is cute and looks like Kyou-chan's bird, Tsu-kun!" His mother gushed, also admiring what had been holding his attention the moment he caught a glimpse of it from the corner of his eyes. The thing in question was a small canary made from white chocolate, preening itself on a dark chocolate Cherry Blossom tree branch.

Brown eyes found the staff nearby who was all too eagerly waiting to be addressed by either mother or son. Professional smile in place, Tsuna asked, "Is this one the kind you can pour chocolate on to melt it down?"

The staff nodded once with a returning smile and a blush on her cheeks. "Yes, it is, Sir," She confirmed, inwardly swooning just from having a conversation with him despite there was nothing personal in it.

Tsuna thanked her and went back to stare at the bird again.

"It will be a nice present for Kyou-chan, Tsu-kun," Nana put her hand on his elbow, getting his attention, "He will definitely like it."

"I don't know, Kaa-san," The teenager turned his gaze away from the display glass shelf to his companion, his voice came out evenly like a robot, "I don't know what to do when we meet again."

"You don't have to plan anything," She was still smiling and lightly squeezed his arm, "After all Kyou-chan is someone important to you, I'm sure Tsu-kun will naturally know what to do when the time comes."

Tsuna thought about it and chuckled a little, "That is if he wouldn't just pull out his tonfas and declare he wants to bite me to death at the sight of me."

"Oh you boys," Nana sighed dramatically but her merry expression wholeheartedly broadcasted her mirth. "You should invite him over for lunch. It's been a while since the last time I saw him."

Tsuna frowned in confusion. "How long was that?"

Before his mother could answered, Tsuna shifted his gaze to subtly glance behind his shoulders using the reflection in the glass wall as he could tell there were two new presences approaching them. When he saw who they were, he fully turned around. The elder Sawada was caught off-guard by the sudden change in her son's demeanor and his blank expression that was completely void of emotions. Feeling unsettled with this new side of _her_ Tsu-kun, Nana also turned around and gasped upon realizing the familiar faces.

"Welcome, Sawada-sama," The older of the two newcomers greeted Tsuna first and held out his hand. Tsuna nodded and accepted the handshake, returned the pleasantry. The man then turned toward Nana, inclined his head courteously, "And Sawada-san."

"Thank you, Mochida-san," Nana smiled, bowing slightly. She hid her awkwardness and curiosity well. They chanced upon each other from time to time when their respective sons were still attending Namimori Middle. But aside from that they hardly knew the other enough to be described as mere acquaintances.

"I sincerely apology for being unable to come out sooner. I want to make sure all is well prepared to Sawada-sama's liking for his reservations." The elder Mochida said smoothly.

"We'll be looking forward to it, Mochida-san," Tsuna replied, easily withholding the older man's gaze. This man knew very well what force stood behind the person he was to deal with face-to-face today. It was no problem assuring him the aforementioned person, once inferior to his son, was indeed the current Vongola Boss despite there was no armed lackey readily at his beck and call. The possibility that he was an idiot and pampered brat only ascended as a Vongola Sky thanked to his daddy also eliminated at first sight.

Apparently satisfied with what he saw, the older Mochida nodded. He reintroduced his son and future heir to their family business, expressed his regret for being unable to accompany the Sawada pair then excused himself, letting the younger took charge and walked back in the direction he had come from. Of course, he didn't forget to send his son a stern look before he went.

Mochida Kensuke didn't need any of his father's warning to behave himself. He had seen enough with naked eyes the exchange between his old man and the lad. Their silent clashing of will and authority, and how Tsuna didn't even flinch or break a sweat at the unspoken challenge to his position as the young man who ruled an empire too vast on his small shoulders. Their former petty competition over Kyoko was long over, seeing how years passed without Tsuna around Namimori the Sasagawa girl didn't look at any guy in particular was enough said. And besides, he was still learning to run the Mochidas' business and attending college while the other had left to a foreign country for three years and came back a changed man, not to mention already stood at the top of the food chain. Yes, life was unfair, but he knew he couldn't pass the kind of trials the younger male had gone through to change so much in such a short time. He wouldn't want to try even if he knew.

"Long time no see, Mochida-sempai."

There was not an ounce of mockery in the way Tsuna addressing him. There was neither an attempt to rub in his face how different their statuses were at the now. He shouldn't have assuming too much, that was what _he_ would do. He had never known Sawada Tsunayoshi beyond his nickname "Dame-Tsuna". And looked at the once Dame-Tsuna at this moment, a lot of people would be ashamed of themselves, or envious because they wished they were in Tsuna's position. He couldn't compare with this person.

"Long time no see, Sawada-sama. And I'm just Kensuke, Mochida is my father," He tried to smile like his old man, but knowing it looked more like a grimace in his tension and uncertainty.

Tsuna tilted his head, a boyish grin broke out on his face. "Thank goddess! And I'm _just_ Tsuna. While my mother is fine with Sawada, I know she prefers Mama."

Kensuke tried to cover his relief sigh with a laugh at the strange but natural shift to informality that easily vaporized the awkward situation. Indeed, he really couldn't compare with this person.

All the while, Nana silently observed her son when she knew he was too busy to look in her direction, pride and worry warring inside.

* * *

They were back at the estate Nono had bought for Tsuna as his early Valentine present just for the sake of his, sooner or later, whimsical trip back to Namimori, knowing the Sawada household could only stuff so many bodies inside. To ensure their privacy, the whole mountain was now an official property of Vongola and renamed to _Tsunayama_. Of course the current Vongola Boss had no idea of this until a silver chain with two keys was given to him right after he set foot out of the private jet. Naturally, he called the old man right away to rant about extravagant gifts. But the one answered the phone had happened to be a certain Varia Boss, who asked if he found red to his liking. With his entourage escorted to a limousine, a perplexed Tsuna was directed toward a waiting red Tesla Model S, fully custom ordered. A Vongola Boss would not be allowed to use any kind of public transports and stayed in a hotel as if his family couldn't afford to pay for his most basic needs when he was in his hometown, or so he was told. Biting back a long-suffering groan, Tsuna muttered a 'thank you' that was drowned out by the notorious signature laughter of Xanxus, who knew exactly _how_ uncomfortable the Neo Primo would always be when presents were concerned despite these whole three years having gifts literally buried him alive on daily basis, and maybe that was why.

Unaware of himself looking like a model in black suit leaning on the side of his car parked a little to the left of his house entranceway, Tsuna frowned, crossing his arms. "I am thankful there would be someone looking after them, but you don't have to do this."

Sawada Nana blinked out of her daze and giggled sheepishly at the wary look her son was giving her. Geez, those pictures from Iemitsu hardly did their son any justice, as well as video calls! "I'm fine with it, Tsu-kun," She assured him, "Besides, it'll be like the old time again."

Tsuna was still uncertain. True that with his mother around, the foreseen damage would most likely be manageable. But he didn't want her first impression after three years was a mess. The last time she saw them, underage and alcohol didn't go together. She wouldn't be too happy with Lambo and Reborn now, especially the sight of Lambo and Gokudera would be first to greet any visitor as soon as one set foot in the house. "How about we go somewhere until they are up and about?" Tsuna offered, knowing it was more or less a moot point by now.

"Tsu-kun," His mother admonished disapprovingly, shaking her head at his attempt, "Don't you already have _somewhere_ you need to go _yourself_ first?"

Tsuna visibly flinched. She knew, that he was just trying to stall. He sighed and cave. "Alright, if you need anything…"

 _"Tsu-kun!"_ Nana emphasized, hands on her hips.

* * *

He didn't know why he was expecting the crowd stopped doing what they had been doing and heads turned toward the direction of his car and whispered among themselves, and delayed him. Must have been the result of routine Friday evening movie sessions with Chrome and Bianchi, occasionally Yuni too. But nothing of sort happened, aside from another dramatically cliché detail.

It was Sunday.

Hence no crowd, no gawking, nothing came between him and his destination.

And now he sat motionless inside his car, parked in an almost deserted lot of the Namimori Middle school ground. _Almost_. Because there was another car beside his. It had already been there before he came.

 _Well,_ He thought, breathed out and gripped the steering wheel tighter to stop his shaking fingers and loosened them. _Here goes nothing…_ Tsuna opened the door and stepped out. He casually closed his eyes and raised his left hand. The wind was too strong.

And caught the blunt end of a tonfa aiming his face.

"Wao."

Narrowed bright orange eyes, and sharp glistering Silvers. One slightly parted lips but unable to form word, and the other smirked.

 _"After all Kyou-chan is someone important to you, I'm sure Tsu-kun will naturally know what to do when the time comes."_

Tsuna spotted Kusakabe Tetsuya stood gaping at them first. Hibari didn't know why he was shoved away violently until he also spotted the aforementioned man.

The last thing Kusakabe saw before his world went dark, was a tonfa flying at his head with a terrifying speed dodging it happened to be out of the question. He knew he had seen something he wasn't supposed to. But the sight of Kyou-san slowly circled his arms around a familiar brunet to return the fierce embrace he was receiving was totally worth this painful blackout.

* * *

Reborn closed his phone and put it on the table, took the steaming cup next to it before leaning back in the armchair he had claimed for himself. He deliberately ignored the expectant looks in his direction to sip his tea. At last when he was bored of testing people's patience, he set the cup down. "It seems things are good," He stated nonchalantly.

Several relief sighs answered his announcement.

"That's it?" Lambo frowned, hoping for something more dramatic.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the Bovino. "What do you want to hear? Tsuna and Hibari bite each other to death, _literally_?" Now it would be an interesting sight if they fought, but _that_ literally part would end up another tragedy in Vongola's lengthy history of misfortune. And they certainly didn't need another one involved a Vongola Boss and his own Guardian now.

Naturally the idea was mutual. "Kufufufu, it's going to be a welcomed change to watch as long they don't damage Vongola's body too much. We all know it will soon be mine, as well as its owner."

"Can you refrain from saying confusing things when his mother is under the same roof with us? The last thing I want is her getting any more upset than she has already been!" Gokudera hissed, throwing a fried at the male Mist Guardian and missed because it was dodge easily. More like practices made perfect.

Mukuro shrugged. "Kufufufu, unless I am mistaken, all personal quarters in the house and this lounge area are sound-proofed. She can't hear anything in here from Chrome's room."

"By the way," Lambo conveniently stole a chicken wing from Gokudera's plate, glancing briefly at the mismatched eyes male, "You could just tell us about, you know, _that_." He shivered as soon as he realized what he had mentioned.

Gokudera immediately paled and covered his eyes with a hand. "Damn you Stupid-Cow! I was just done helping myself to not remember _it_! You know what, my breakfast is coming up!" He groaned, glaring at the younger Guardian through the gap between his fingers.

Lambo chuckled nervously, also feeling his tummy protested for the same reason. "Right, sorry…"

"You two," Mukuro reposed in his own armchair, lacing his fingers over his stomach, legs crossing at the ankles and stared at the other two Guardians who tensed the moment he addressed them with an underlying threat. "None of this reaches Vongola. Do I make myself clear?"

Lambo nodded profusely in fear.

Gokudera scoffed. "He doesn't need to know there is a _pimp_ among his Guardians!"

"For fun," Reborn supplied.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the former Arcobaleno who was ignoring him.

"Besides," Reborn adjusted his fedora, only one of his eyes was in view while the rest of his expression shrouded in darkness. The available Onyx flashed dangerously. "Tsuna should be informed _that woman_ is in town."

The atmosphere abruptly sobered up as tension descended on the table.

"Kufufufu, don't worry." Mukuro took a sip of his hot chocolate before he continued, "Everything is according to plan."

"You know," Lambo made a face, "You sounded like _Yagami Light_."

Unfazed, the illusionist propped his chin on the back of his hand. "I prefer to be called 'the mastermind'."

"Except the one came up with it wasn't you, Contractor," Reborn smirked, "But your _twin_ , who is randomly floating above you."

Smile noticeably darkened, one eyebrow twitched at the jab, Mukuro laughed under his breath. "You may find yourself unable to refuse your waiting role this time, Arcobaleno."

Reborn grunted in annoyance. "Let's hope the fool is smarter than I've been giving him credit for."

"Why do I have bad feeling about this." Gokudera wondered aloud. "Either way we're gonna lose someone we can't afford to lose."

"Kufufufu, it's not like _he_ is being controlled. Though, there is always a thin line between deduction and imagination. Personally I would eliminate the bad seed before it sprouted a problem later, but my Vongola is too kind for his own good."

"Eeeerrr…" Lambo looked around the table in confusion, "Are we or are we not on vacation looking for a Vongola's Valentine?"

"We don't have to look anymore," Mukuro stood and lifted his chin arrogantly, "I'm right here!"

Cued Reborn pointed his gun at the deluding Mist Guardian. "Maybe getting kicked on the head only worsened your brain damage. Don't worry, my bullets never miss."

"I know I should have rigged your room two years ago! You pineapple bastard! Take this! Sistema C.A.I!"

"Kufufufu!"

" _Yare yare…_ you people are too lively in the morning… I'm going back to sleep until lunch." Lambo lazily stalked off to his room, too familiar with the commotion to pay it any above average attention. Not to mention his neck was still aching like hell. He couldn't remember ever going to sleep in that godawful position…

* * *

Vongola's Private Channel.

[Morning Announcement]: Greetings ladies and gentlemen, this is your usual host Ribbon-sensei. We have two good and one bad news for all of us. Good news is a certain you-know-who has reappeared on his own without further unexpected incident. Today's prophecy claims the bounty for pineapple will be raised very soon by none other than your beloved Vongola Sky himself. Now that second good news is going to result in our bad news if prophecies do come true, the aforementioned Vongola Sky will be royally pissed. Well then, we are to wait and see. Ciaosu.

* * *

Like a guilty child, Tsuna opted to look at his lap instead of the person sitting across him. The silence was downright intimidating.

Fortunately Kusakabe chose that time to walked in with a tray of steaming tea cups, his closing and swollen right eye sported a dark purple ring. Unfortunately the man made himself scarce just as swift as he came after putting the drinks on the table in front of the two young men.

The battle of will recommenced as if it hadn't been interrupted.

"And?" Hibari demanded, looking more offended than he actually was.

"… I'm sorry…" Tsuna said as miserably as he felt, head still bowed apologetically.

"For?" The raven hair male antagonized.

 _Hugging you? It was mortifying now that I think about it but… no?_ "… Uh… pushing you?" Tsuna offered uncertainly, shrinking by second under the stare.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said coldly that actually sent frostbites down the recipient's spine.

" _…Hai…_ " Tsuna tried to make himself smaller.

"Public display of affection and using violent within schoolground is violating the rules."

 _But I am not the one attacking someone out of nowhere with a tonfa and throwing tonfa at someone else!_ His inner fifteen-years-old screamed in his head. Tsuna almost tempted to tell the glaring man before him just that. Instead he turned his head to look out of the windows sullenly. "Because you left," The brunet muttered under his breath.

"I do have a life outside of you Vongola people." Hibari stated evenly.

Brunet head whipped around, eyes narrowed in anger at the nonchalant man. "But you didn't have to _disappear_ without telling anyone!"

"I did tell _you_ ," Countered Hibari.

There was a flash of night and ocean and recognition in brown eyes. Tsuna opened his mouth.

Hibari beat the other to it. "How I do it is my own business." That was the gentlest 'none of your business' the little animal would get from him.

Tsuna closed his mouth and sighed, not really had a comeback to that without sounding too personal. Dealing with Hibari had never been easy since forever. "I— _We_ were worried," Tsuna caught himself on time, though there was a bitter edge in his tone.

Knowing it would result in an outburst that was really not worth it if he pushed any further with one 'why' word, Hibari ignored the urge. "I have my reasons," He said instead.

The response didn't placate Tsuna but he decided against pressing it. Part of him was glad Hibari had apparently decided against baiting him, because that might have led to an ugly fallout if not treaded carefully. He leaned back against the sofa and took in the man's profile, how he was noticeably taller and his hair shorter, but the distinct M shape of his fringe was still there. And Hibari was wearing the suit very similiar to his previous ten-years-later counterpart. What drew his attention most was Bracelet of the Clouds Version X hanging proudly on Hibari's left wrist, the sight of it brought an unconscious smile on his face.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "I take it you see something you like."

Tsuna nodded. "You still keep it."

Hibari crossed his legs at the knees, put his elbow on the armrest and propped his chin on the underside of his palm. The bracelet glistered under the light, dangling below his smirking lips. "Because it… is _mine_."

The brunet hummed in agreement, still smiling. "It's yours."

Hibari turned his gaze toward the door. "No one will come in," He mentioned slowly.

Tsuna blinked, tilted his head in confusion. Of course no one would come in the Reception Room. After all who wanted to be bitten to death by setting foot in Hibari's personal quarter? He was missing something, something so obvious it made him felt like an idiot for not figuring it out right here, right now.

Hibari scowled, stood up and folded his arms, still looking away, seemingly getting more impatient.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. He was close. But hell, what was his body was trying to tell him by getting jumpy all of a sudden as if he was on fire? There wouldn't be an interruption even if—brown eyes widened.

Kusakabe Tetsuya opened the door of the Reception Room, their teas should be finished or cold by now, he wondered if the two would like a refill—he gaped at the sight of the same brunet leaped over the table and actually landed in Kyou-san waiting arms, who was… _smiling?!_

Brown eyes once again saw the same audience and widened comically. "HIIIII!"

Kusakabe Tetsuya met the end of Kyou-san's tonfa for the second time that morning.

.

.

.

"Hibari-san… are you sure you don't want me to treat him? They look painful…" Tsuna asked hesitantly, fidgeting with the Sun Box in his hands as they stood side by side near the infirmary bed. Inwardly wincing at the two black eyes the former prefect was now sporting.

Arms crossed, Hibari huffed, "No." But then his calculating silver eyes glance between the Sun Box and his still unconscious subordinate in bed, an idea formed in his mind.

That awfully familiar sadistic smirk immediately set off alarm bells inside Tsuna's head. The brunet already shook his head before his companion opened his mouth.

"Treat him, little animal."

Tsuna shook his head harder.

"I'll properly bite him to death after."

" _No_ , Hibari-san!" Tsuna snapped exasperatedly, but he activated his Sun Box anyway.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: 

(Japanese) _Hai = Yes._


End file.
